The subject matter herein relates generally to pluggable module assemblies that are configured to limit and/or prevent electromagnetic interference (EMI).
Pluggable module assemblies allow users of electronic equipment or external devices to transfer data to or communicate with other equipment and devices. The operation and performance of module assemblies and other electronic circuitry can be interrupted, obstructed, or otherwise degraded by EMI from nearby module assemblies and/or electronic circuitry. For instance, module assemblies are generally constructed according to established standards for size and compatibility (e.g., Small Form-factor Pluggable (SFP), XFP, Quad Small Form-factor Pluggable (QSFP) or Micro Quad Small Form-factor Pluggable (MicroQSFP)). The XFP, QSFP, and MicroQSFP standards require that the module assemblies be capable of transmitting data at high rates, such as 28 gigabits per second. As the signal transmission rates increase, the circuitry within the module assemblies generates larger amounts of electromagnetic energy at shorter wavelengths, which increases the likelihood for electromagnetic energy passing through any seams or gaps formed by the module assemblies. Thus, adjacent module assemblies may experience more EMI, which can interrupt, obstruct, or otherwise degrade or limit the effective performance of the module assemblies and/or nearby circuitry.
Thus, there is a need for electrical connector module assemblies to possess high electromagnetic shielding performance to limit and/or prevent EMI.